Slowly Distort
by Neko-chan WE3
Summary: Sasuke knew that there was irony in the fact that he couldn’t see red or orange or yellow anymore, but he couldn’t figure it out at the moment. SasuNaru NaruSasu if you squint. slash yaoi whee
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke decided that he didn't like Sound Village. The Sound Village was cold and dark and covered in a semi-translucent sheen of riches and power. He was learning new Jutsu at an acceptable rate, not at the unholy rate that Naruto learned them, but acceptable. And there was the gap. A chunk out of his mind (sanity,heart) was not there. It was a portal (wormhole,blackhole) that dragged in everything else (there goes the world). It twisted the world, warping Sasuke's eyesight. Reality bent (broke), Sasuke didn't know that reality could bend (break). So reality twisted (distorted), blood boiled and frothed (that isn't blood, blood isn't blue) and pictures splayed themselves out in garnish displays of violet and viridian (and where the hell did that pink come from) and almost every color know and unknown to man before disappearing into darkness (oblivion).

And Sasuke trained because it was only when he was on the verge of passing out from chakra exhaustion that the gap (blackhole) shrunk to a pinpoint and he could finally see the world. Then Orochimaru would smile at his new Jutsu in that condescending way that only he could pull off and still look shit-yourself scary while doing it. An _"Aww, look, I taught him that. Let's go watch and take pictures for the album while he massacres people with it."_ look. And the gap would be back (it never left) and growing and reality would be different (sense when did Kabuto have boobs) and it was so much harder to ignore it and not break down screaming but he had to because if he started he would never be able to stop. And the gap (blackhole) never got as small as it was before and he was pretty sure that only junkies could see colors like that.

Sasuke was pretty sure that there used to be something (someone) on the other side that blocked it up and kept reality from slipping through. But he figures that he must have left it (him) behind in Kohna (what was Kohna). He had the vague impression of claws and fangs and crimson (bloodstained,blooddrenched) eyes stairing at him, judging him, laughing at him.

Sasuke knew that there was irony in the fact that he couldn't see red or orange or yellow anymore, but he couldn't figure it out at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto decided that he was very, very angry at Jiaira for abandoning him (_he dropped you like three month old gym socks_) instead of training him. Kohana was boring and the dislike (_they hate you and you know it_) seeping from everybody clouded his lungs, making him light headed. There was a gap (_gaping hole_) in the atmosphere that leeched away color and left everything pale and bright (_blinding_) and flat. Without him (_Sasuke, he ran and left you to die_) there to stop it up all the softer feelings that helped him (_they were the only reason you dragged you sorry carcass out of bed_) drained away leaving him vulnerable to the barbs and knives. The whiteness exposed every wound and festering infection mercilessly (_sadistically_) and as Sakura smiled (_it's fake_) her eyes blamed him for everything that happened and the whiteness soaked up the blood.

So Naruto trained because it was the only thing that could distract him from his spectacular failure (_you got your ass handed to you without him even breaking a sweat_) and he needed to do something to erase that accusing look in everyone's eyes. He would train until his legs gave out and his knuckles were split and bloody and his muscles were screaming in agony (_it's called masochism, brat_). Iruka would yell at him if he knew the abuse he put his body through, but Iruka was too busy (_he doesn't care_) to notice and it was times like this that he couldn't help but wish (_you beg_) that his body didn't heal so damn fast. Then the whiteness would turn into a red (_that's blood, idiot_) haze and cloud his mind until all he could see were those bloody eyes and he would taunt him until all he wanted to do was scream and scream and scream until everything was gone.

Naruto was pretty sure that it wasn't always like this but he couldn't seem to put a face to the sarcasm (_he hates you as much as all the others_). He knew the name and voice and every insult ever directed at him from that mouth (_you did plenty of other things with that mouth)_, but the face had been twisted over the last few months, so much that he couldn't remember how it was supposed to look. All he could remember were those spinning, black commas.

Naruto knew that there was something he could do to set everything right, but he was too tired to figure it out at the moment.


End file.
